Can You See Me Now?
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Canada snaps when America is a no-show to his birthday party. So Canada in his insanity creates Manada, his clone and alter-ego to make America love him at whatever the costs... Dead bodies and blood everywhere. YAOI, NO LIKE NO READ, NO BE MEAN! Yaoi and Murder and Insanity. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Still haven't made any friends at school, none at all… Depressing I know…**

**So then I thought to myself, I feel like Canada, but even Canada snaps sometimes…**

**And that's how the idea for this story was implanted in my brain… That and an image I favorite on my Deviant Art account…**

**CAN YOU SEE ME NOW?**

**July 1****st**** 2013**

Canada had been looking forward to his birthday party this year, America promised to come over. As usual France was baking his son a 2 layer cake, red velvet with vanilla frosting and hints of maple syrup. Kumajiro always seemed to remember Canada more when it was his birthday. So naturally the hockey-loving Canadian was excited… However, things did not go so well this year…

"What's the matter Mon Ami?" France asked, finding his son crying on the living room couch.

"America said he'd come… He's not here…" Canada whimpered.

"Well Prussia, Russia, England and the Italies are coming over, why are you so upset?"

"America said he'd come over… I'm so heart broken…" Canada's demeanor suddenly changed. "Hey Papa…"

"What's the matter, our guests are coming soon you know." France sat next to his son. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"If I did something bad, would you still love me?" He uttered too low to hear.

"You're my son, of course I love you." France patted his son's head (unsure if kissing his teenage son was still acceptable).

"Thank you Papa…"

So Canada's birthday party went smoothly, he got presents from everyone but America, even Kumajiro got him a pair of socks with maple leaves on them. However, when the party was over and the guests left (with the exception of England, who was drunk and escorted to France's room XD), Canada went up to his room with Mr. Kumajiro (who was sleeping after consuming a bottle of maple syrup when no one was looking). He put the sleepy bear on the bed, going to his private bathroom.

"I see you finally snapped." He saw a reflection of himself in the mirror, his right eye turned red.

"Huh?" Canada turned around to find a clone of himself.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Besides I'm you…" He hugged the original Canada. "You put on such a brave face, but deep down you wanted America to come, right?"

"Yeah…" The original hugged his clone. "Help me… Please help me get revenge."

"Don't worry. I'm strong, I'll help you." The clone let his original go. "You can call me Manada, or Max Williams, if you prefer."

"I'm Canada, Matthew Williams…"

"From now on, if you want your revenge, you come to me." Manada said.

"Okay, thank you…" Canada said, his mind flooding with bloody ideas on how to get his revenge.

"So what is it that you want?" Manada asked.

"I want America to love me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for snapped Canada!**

**July 4****th**** 2013**

America always had a big birthday bash every year, however this year was different… He opened the door to who he thought was a guest (or the pizza guy) only to get gassed. Everything went black when a blindfold was put over his eyes, he remembered the feeling of being tied up before falling asleep.

When he woke up however…

"Canada, is that you?" He could see through a small hole in the blindfold. He saw Canada wearing a read hoodie with a white maple leaf pattern across the bottom. "What happened to me?"

"Oh America, you were always such a fool…" He walked up to America, taking off the blindfold. "Even when we were little you only noticed me when you had to…"

"Mattie…"

"I'm not Mattie… I'm Max. Mattie's been under the whether lately so I'm taking care of him myself. He told me something before he fell asleep, he wanted you to love him. So that's why I took you here."

"What did you do with the real Mattie?"

"He's just asleep in the other room."

"Take me to him, tell me what's going on!"

"I don't think so…" Max (Manada) took a knife off of the table, looking at his reflection then looking at America. "I'm going to make Canada happy, that's why I was born: TO PROTECT HIM AND MAKE HIM HAPPY!" He stabbed America's legs, hearing his screams in pain.

"What the hell?" America just realized that his arms were chained to the wall, his right leg was stabbed repeatedly, watching Manada smirk and lick the blood off of the stainless steel blade.

"You're always trying to be the hero, but how can you be the hero when your leg isn't there anymore?" Manada put his fingers inside of the stab wound, coating his fingers in blood. "Honestly, you're so weak you couldn't even stop me when I kidnapped you." He put his bloody fingers all over America's face, making bloody swirls of red.

"Enough… Would Mattie want this?"

"Yes he would." Manada replied, cutting America's leg off and hearing the screams that came out of his mouth. "If I don't satisfy him, then what would my purpose for living be?"

"You bastard, give Canada back!" America only got a piece of his leg stuffed into his mouth, the taste in his mouth making him nauseous.

"No, you're going to listen to me… I need to make Canada happy, so in order to do that, I need to make you suffer!" So Manada took America's glasses, cracking them with his bare feet and not feeling any pain. He placed his fingers on America's right eye, pushing them inside before grabbing hold of the eye ball itself before gauging it out.

America threw up, covering himself in vomit, the piece of his leg coming out as well. "Please, I'm begging… I don't know what Mattie wants, but I'll do anything." He started crying, blood leaking from what was left of his right eye. "I'm sorry I didn't come to his birthday party, I really ment to but I…"

"Enough." Manada lifted his chin. "I've had enough of you making him miserable!" He stabbed America's pelvis, carving out a rectangle and having all the intenstines fall out onto the floor.

"Hey Manada, where are you?" A familiar voice.

"Hey Canada, you woke up early, don't you think?" Manada dropped the knife, rushing to the doorway where he found a half-sleep, half-awake Canada. "You can sleep if you want to."

America watched Manada's behavior toward Canada, he was like a loyal puppy. He watched when Manada hugged Canada even though he was covered in blood, then he got on all fours as if bowing before the original.

"Oh, America's here…" Canada looked somewhat worried at first, but only ended up smirking. "Hey Manada, got get the left over cake from my party."

"Allright. You want some syrup to go with it?" Manada asked.

"No, it's allright, save the syrup for later." Canada walked toward America while Manada left. Canada looked at America's face, still smirking.

"Mattie, that's you right? My eye got taken out so I can't see well."

"Yes Alfred it's me… You know what Alfie, this reminds me of when we were little… Remember how every Thanksgiving you'd dress up as a pilgrim and I'd get stuck playing the Indian? Or what about your stupid revolutionary war reinactments, you know where I got stuck playing the British soilders?"

"What about it Mattie?"

"Over the years you always forgot about me, you made me look weak. WELL NOT ANY MORE!" Canada grabbed a siringe from the table. "YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME NOW! THIS TIME I GET TO BE THE HERO!"

And once again, for America everything went black, his vision hazy with whatever drug Canada used on him. It flowed through his veins, making his sences fade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allready 240 views, thanks you guys! I got one review from a guest that said they loved me… Wonder what they were reffering to: the fact I don't have friends at school or the fact I pretty much tortured Alfred… Or maybe they live in my area, have seen me in school and worse case scenario became my new stalker… Just kidding stalkers are my favorite criminal…**

**July 5****th**** 2013**

America woke up in a bed, he assumed it was a comfortable looking hospital, but it wasn't. It was one of Canada's guest bedrooms. He remembered from the times he'd visited Canada before. He looked under the white bed sheets, his right leg was gone as was his right eye, a bandage covering it up.

"Hey America, I'm glad you're awake." Canada walked in with a tray of what seemed like food from America's point of view.

"Mattie… Please, don't hurt me again."

"Here, I brought you some pancakes." It was food, Canada put a plate of homemade pancakes on the bedside table along with a cup of orange juice and some fruit. "I thought you could eat something. I got some leftover cake from my party too."

"Mattie… What happened to me?"

"Why don't I feed you? You've obviously been through a lot." Canada began cutting up the pancakes. "Say Ah."

"Wait a second… Don't play games with me!" America only got pancakes stuffed into his mouth, they tasted weird… Was that metal? And why did they have red swirls?

"You like them Alfie? I put some of your blood in the mix. Well, is it good?"

America had already swallowed the pancakes before Canada said what special ingredient made the pancakes somewhat red. He sighed, grabbing Canada's hand. "Tell me Mattie, why'd you take me here? What did I do to hurt you?"

"America you ask too many questions."

"But that clone said you wanted me to suffer!"

"I don't want you to suffer Alfie… I want you to love me…" Canada dropped his fork and knife, grabbing the slice of cake with his bare hands. "Open up and say ah…"

"Canada you know this isn't what you want… I don't know what I did but I…"

"Enough talking Alfie…" Canada stuffed the red velvet cake (which was already a few days old) into America's mouth.

America had no choice but to eat, not even knowing if the cake was drugged or filled with blood… It tasted like typical red velvet cake with vanilla frosting instead of the typical cream cheese. "Tastes good."

"I have to go now, but I'll be back later, okay?" Canada left the room, closing the door for America. He met with Manada in the hallway. "Hey Max, I think I got him to like me a little more."

"I'm glad you're happy." Manada rubbed his fingers through the original's hair. "So what are you going to do with him now?"

"I want him to get his strength again, he looks like he could use a good nap."

"If you say so…"

"What's wrong Max? You seem sad…"

"It's nothing Mattie, why don't you go outside and play?"

Canada did so, deciding he should get some fresh air. So Manada was left alone. He went into America's room. "Hey you."

"Canada?"

"No, I'm Manada! MAN-AH-DA!" He said, taking the knife out of his pocket. "You fucking bastard, I hate you."

"What was that for?"

"Shut up!" He knocked over the tray of food, spilling orange juice and crushing fruit creating a sticky and mushy mess. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! All he ever talks about is you…"

"What?"

"ALL MATTIE EVER TALKS ABOUT IT HOW HE WANTS YOU TO LOVE HIM AND I'M SICK OF IT!" Manada stabbed America's left arm, right in the elbow. "America this, America that… I don't want to hear it anymore…" He digged the knife deeper, the blade going into America's rib cage.

"Stop it please…" America screamed in pain as the knife came out. He didn't know what was more painful: being stabbed or having the knife be removed slowly and painfully. The cold steel made his body shake uncontrollably. "I'll do anything if you stop…"

"Yeah right, I'll show you… He likes you so much, why can't you like him back? I've been working my ass of just to make him happy, just to make an ungrateful bastard like you like him back…" Manada turned America on his stomach, mounting him from behind. "Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt much longer…" He took a siringe out of his pocket.

"No, I can't let you hurt me anymore." America kicked Manada with his one leg, but didn't get very far.

"Stupid weakling… I was gonna use this on Canada but I…"

"What were you planning on doing to Mattie?" America got somewhat defensive. "I thought you said you were born to protect him!"

"I was, but I can't help it… I can't take it anymore… I want him to notice me too. That's the reason why I made this…" He shot it into America's side, however this time was different, America didn't black out.

"It hurts…" America's pelvis hurt, his head felt hot, he felt his body shaking even though he was staying still, being restrained by Manada. "What did you drug me with?"

"Just a little something that make Canada scream my name, in a good way…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the cliff hanger you guys… I'm having some writer's block with my Black Reaper story right now… SO LET'S VISIT SNAPPED CANADA! I hope the nice girl (I'm assuming it's a girl because the OMG is kind of frequent) who left me the reviews signed in as a guest comes back… Hope she leaves her name and has an account here so I can make a friend… Said she needed stories like this too, at least I thought it was the same person…**

**-same day-**

"I want him to like me… To do that I need to make you suffer…" Manada was already getting hard, giving America an aphrodisiac he formulated himself. "I can't take it… I hate that you're always on his mind!"

America was screwed, he was getting hard faster than he could move. "Leave me alone… Please…"

Manada licked his fingers, sticking them up America's ass and moving them around. "I'm going to use you…"

"No, please!" America was shaking uncontrollably, his arm falling off the edge of the bed, his head going left and right. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'll just use you as practice to I can satisfy Canada… You must be hard to satisfy in bed though… Oh well…" Manada (hard as a rock) forced himself inside of America (without even using lubricant). He listened to America's screams in pain. "Wow… It's tight… It's hard to move…"

"YOU IDIOT, GET OUT!" America shouted, grasping his pillows and kicking Manada.

"Stop kicking me you dib-shit!"

"Get out of me!"

Manada put a knife to his neck. "You stupid fool, you wanna lose your arms too? What about your other leg?"

"Stop it… You can't…"

Manada began thrusting in and out slowly and somewhat painfully (for both parties) while taking off America's white top, carving patterns into his back. The random wild patterns burned America's skin, stinging each time the knife caressed his skin. It seemed to make his thrusting more powerful. "Oh god this feels great…"

"You sick psycho, get away…" America took a firm grip on the bed frame, pulling himself up. He had his hair tugged by Manada, his Nantukett reacting to being touched. He let out a moan. "Don't touch that…"

"So your curl acts as… a g-spot?"

"You sick pervert, you bastard, get away!"

"Wow, so Canada must be the same way…" He got his knife. "So if I chop off that stupid standing hair of yours, maybe he'll like me."

"YOU TOUCH MY NANTUKKET I'LL KILL YOU!" America suddenly regained his strength, flipping himself and Manada over, yet accidently getting himself stabbed in the chest.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Manada restrained America's arms only to get his chin bitten by the latter. America took the opportunity to jump off of the bed and onto the floor, crawling away with a knife in his chest. However Manada was still inside him, on top of him, practically crushing him.

"I need to go home…"

"No, you have to stay here." Manada took America by the neck, tightening his grip. He thrusted harder, choking America at the same time. "If you don't cooperate I'll kill you…"

America could only choke, still having the knife in his chest and having someone hit his prostate repeatedly. He came unintentionally, his but feeling wet at the same time. He was released, filling his lungs with much needed air. "You shit-head…"

"Canada will be happy now… I'll be able to satisfy him in a whole new way…" Manada got out easier than he went in, taking his knife out of America. "I still hate you, but I want to make Mattie happy…"

"You're really sick. If you love him so much, just tell him. It'll be a whole lot easier for you…"

"It's because he's so obsessed with you…"

"Mattie really snapped didn't he?"

"Mattie's died and he'd been reborn…" Manada stepped on America's hands. "He's stronger now, because he's changed, because he has me and because he has his goal right in front of him…"

"But if he cares so much then why do I have to suffer?" America asked, looking up at Manada.

"It's all apart of my Matthew's master plan…" Manada left the room, but before closing the door, he looked back at America. "By the way, I'm Max Williams." He left, leaving America bloody and on the floor.

"Mattie… What's happened to you?" He let out a single tear, thinking of the boy who'd been like a brother to him…


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a fun fact about myself that involves a Hetalia reference! I was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome (basically, I have trouble socializing with my peers)… Austria discovered Asperger's Syndrome! Horray for Austria!**

**Well, at any rate… Back to being Snapped Canada!**

America was still bleeding and crying on the floor when Canada came back. He'd bought snacks at the store, but dropped the bag when he saw America practically dead.

"America, are you okay?"

"Cana… Da…" America tried to move, only managing to hold Canada's hand. "Help me…"

Canada picked America up, holding him tight even though he was being stained with blood. "Alfie, it's okay."

"Mattie…"

"I got some snacks. I'll patch you up and then we can eat, okay?" Matthew was surprisingly nice, rubbing his fingers through Alfred's hair. "How did you get this way? You're even more beat up then before."

"It's like I have the old Canada back… At least for a little while…" America thought, being cleaned up by the kind Canadian. He had his wounds bandaged. "Hey Canada?"

"What's the matter?"

"So what is Manada to you anyway?"

"He's my friend, he helped me bring you here." Canada answered, adjusting the pillows so his beloved Alfie could have back support. "You know I like you right?"

"That's what he told me… But you know Canada, he likes you too. You should think about what would make him happy too." America signaled Canada to sit next to him. "Whenever you're not around you're all he talks about; you're all he thinks about. You shouldn't waste your time on me…"

"But Alfie…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to your birthday party, but you know I still care about you right?"

"Alfie…" Canada avoided America's gaze. "If you cared, you would've come like you said you would."

"I know you must be really pissed, but why would you nearly kill someone just for that?"

"I don't wanna kill you Alfie… I want you to love me."

"So why-?" America quickly found his lips on Canada's. He gasped for air after it broke off.

"I'm sorry Alfie… All I ever wanted was for you to love me, I wanted you to look at me, to notice me. When you didn't come to my birthday party… I felt like I was nobody…"

"Seriously?"

"All I wanted was for you to come over… I wanted you to stay with me… But now you've lot you leg… And your eye, it's all my fault!" America let the Canadian sit on his lap as he cried. "I'm so sorry Alfie!"

"I'm sorry too… I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner…" Alfred rubbed his fingers through Matthew's hair. "Mattie, why don't we just leave?"

"What?"

"Right now. You don't need Manada… You don't need to cry either. I can get better, there's always prostectic limbs and I can get a new eye at an eye bank or something. It'll be okay."

"I don't know how you can be so easily forgiving…"

"So let's go before-."

"Canada, you saw?" Manada entered the room, dropping something on the floor.

"Manada…" Canada got off of America, walking to his clone. "America and I got kind of close… But please don't attack him like that again…"

"But your plan was… You wanted to make him love you with that plan! You're plan was to induce Stockholm Syndrome, right?"

"I think I changed my mind… I love America, but I worry about you too. I don't want you to be alone, especially because when you get mad you-."

"Hey Canada, what's that mark on your back?" America pointed out.

"It's nothing." Canada said.

"Matthew… I said I was sorry…" Manada said. "I even got you a gift to apologize… I was rough last night I admit it, I didn't mean it, I guess I had too much to drink!"

"So don't hurt America anymore!" Canada paused for a moment before shouting out… "OR I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!"

"No please Mattie, don't say you hate me…" Manada looked about ready to fall on the ground and cry… That or destroy an entire city, America couldn't tell and Canada was standing there as though nothing happened. "I want you to look at me the way you look at that bastard!"

"Don't call America a bastard!"

"I took care of you, I helped you kidnap America, I brought him here for you… I cooked for you, I washed your back, I went shopping everyday just for you! I don't want you to hate me… Everything I've done, I've done it just for you!" Manada threw himself at his original. "Please don't say you hate me."

"In the end, you're just apart of me, aren't you?" Canada asked. "So in reality, what you really want is America, isn't it?"

"No… That's not it… ALL THIS TIME, I WANTED TO BE NOTICED BY YOU!" Manada pushed his original on the bed, America quick enough to get his left leg out of the way (so he wouldn't loose it). "You must've really snapped if you think I want someone like him!"

"Please stop it… Just stop it…" America was ready to throw himself out the window if it would get him out of this situation. "Enough of this!"

"America, don't leave!"

"If you can't see what's right in front of you…" America hopped out of bed, leaning against the walls to walk. "Then I'll have no choice…" He slowly opened the window, got onto the window sil…

"America no!" Both Canada's shouted at the same time… But it was too late, when the figure fell out the window and into the front yard…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Was that France's voice?

"Crap, Papa knows I kidnapped America…"

"What's more is that he's cut up into pieces…"

**TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've got some writers block right now, but Max and Matt reminded me that I wanted to continue my snapped Canada fanfic! YES! Oh… And I apologize for leaving you guys with so many cliff hangers… But what can you do when you're little 5 year old brother is the Belarus to your Russia?**

France almost threw up at the sight of America's bloody body. "America, is that you?"

"Yeah… Long story…" America tried to sit up, too weak from the fall and unaware of the blood leaking from his head.

Meanwhile…

"Manada what do we do?" Canada asked, worried for America and France.

"I don't know." Manada said, holding his original close. "Worst case scenario I'll kill him."

"You can't kill papa!"

"It's the worst case scenario." Manada said, letting his original lie down. "Just rest for now. I'll handle it."

"Max please, I'm begging you not to kill papa. He's all I have… Next to America and you, he's my only support."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just shake him up a little so he won't talk."

"Just don't kill him or hurt him too bad… The way we almost killed America is too much to bear for me… I can't even believe I did that…" Canada cried. "Am I sick or something?"

"No, you're not." Manada kissed his origanal's forehead. "I won't do anything to hurt him."

…

"America, how did you even get here? You're leg is missing and your eye… Did you get surgery done on your pelvis?" France asked.

"Oh yeah… It feels lighter down there. I almost forgot he cut my intestines out."

"NEVERMIND, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oh yeah…"

"I'm afraid if I told you I'd have to kill you." Manada appeared, a knife in hand. "Now you're going to have to suffer."

"Matthieu, why are you doing this?" France asked, looking at his son (or who he thought was his son).

"That's not the real Canada! That's Manada, he's a clone! THE EVIL KIND!" America shouted.

"That's enough out of you." Manada kicked America to the ground, kicking his stomach repeatedly.

"Non, stop it!" France shouted, taking out his cell phone. "I'm calling the police!"

"NO!" Manada slapped the phone out of France's hand before cutting his wrist and watching the blood fall. "Enough, come with me and I swear I won't hurt you. Canada didn't want me to hurt you…"

"What are you and what have you done to my son!?"

"I'll explain it later." Manada wore a blank expression even while forcing France inside the house. Once he was inside, he turned back to America. "You got lucky. If he wasn't here, if Mattie didn't care so much about you… IF I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT MATTIE WANTED YOU'D BE LONG DEAD!"

"Shut up already… You're hurting Canada, no, Mattie more just by doing these kinds of things."

"I just wanna make him happy, but at the same time… I want happiness too… What's the matter with me?"

"Just focas on what you want!" America managed to get up by leaning on a tree for support. "Don't get me wrong, I hate your guts. You hurt me and Mattie so much… But if you can stop this then… Maybe you can both be happy…"

"No…No… NONONONONONONO! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!" Manada snapped. "I've had enough out of you! I want my happiness but I don't wanna get it from you!" He made America a decortation, sticking him to the tree. He pulled 8 siringes from his pockets, sticking them in America's limbs.

1 in each arm. (2)

1 in each thigh. (2)

1 in the stomach above the knife. (1)

1 in each sholder. (2)

1 in his pelvis, next to his scars.

"I hate you so much!"

"Manada you don't mean that, you're just upset!" America writhed in pain, the liquid from each siringe burning him inside. "What would Mattie say?"

"He would…"

"WHAT WOULD HE SAY IF HE KNEW?!"

"I… I… I just… I'M JUST DOING WHAT I THINK IS BEST FOR HIM! AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE WITH YOU, I WANT HIM ALL TO MYSELF!" And with that… Manada's sanity was lost forever. "NOW DIE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**WAHHH… The reviewers pointed out to me that I made a typo… My little brother is so annoying I can't concentrate on anything when he's around. I hope he's going to school on Tuesday because this little Belarus needs his separation from Russia (myself), Ukraine (my mom, NOT IMPLYING ANYTHING), Lithuania (unlce) and Estonia (Grandma)… I just compared my whole family to Hetalia characters… Prooves my brother is just that crazy… I ment to say Thigh and not Foot… Although at that point Manada could've been hallucinating that he had another foot… So in a way it could've made sence if you thought Manada was that far gone… l fixed that chapter and now you can have the fixed version! Thank you all for pointing that out because with the kid running around I can't do much… Thanks again (serves the viewers red velevet cake)**

America was shaking uncontrollably, wondering what the liquid in each siringe was. "What are you doing? What do you keep injecting me with?!"

"I thought it was perfect. Easy access, comes in solid and liquid form. I injected you with Zoloft that I made some tweeks to myself. So for the past few days you've been having Zoloft injected into your veins. You know about the overdose side effects?" Manada laughed, watching America writhe in pain.

"You bastard… You fucking bastard…" America said, still shaking uncontrollably.

"Well, I'll list the overdose side effects for you: Shaking, tremors, coma, hallucinations, fainting, agitation, dizziness! Amazing what anti-depressents can do, isn't it?"

"What would Canada think?"

"I'm just doing what's best for him."

"You're wrong." America managed to get his left up, the siringe still inside his thigh. "Please stop it… For Mattie's sake."

"I don't think so." Manada removed the knife from America's pelvis, decorating the latter's face with blood. "I'll make you feel all the pain I'm feeling."

Meanwhile…

France searched the house for Canada, worried for his son he could kill just to get him back. Wanting answers he searched tirelessly, finally finding his son in the guest bedroom. "Matthieu."

"Papa, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry papa." Canada had been crying. He hugged his father.

"It's allright, but what are you doing here?"

"Manada said I should rest. I told him not to kill you. I don't want him to hurt America anymore! I know the plan was to induce Stockholm Syndrome in him by torturing him and being nice but…"

"Stockholm Syndrome? You mean that thing that started in Sweden's place*?"

"Yeah…"

"So you wanted to make America love you through Stockholm Syndrome?"

"I'm sorry Papa, I knew it was wrong, but I… When he didn't show up to my birthday party something changed. I don't even know why I did this…"

"It's allright. You're my son, I still love you."

"But what am I gonna do about Manada?"

"If he is your clone, you'll be the only one who could reason with him without getting hurt."

"So what do I do?"

Meanwhile…

"Manada, you don't have to do this shit!" America shouted, getting cut with the knife, a gleaming red scar on his neck.

"You'd be better off without vocal cords." Manada was about to stab the neck, instead going for the stomach and going upwards to chest. "I'd love it if you would just shut up and die…"

"Manada you said you wouldn't."

Manada looked behind him, seeing his original. "Mattie. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mattie, I didn't mean it." He groveled before Canada, even covered in blood, he clung to his original.

"You hurt America… I told you not to."

"I'm sorry… But I wanted you to realize… I can't stand it when you talk about him. I just want you to." Manada felt a sharp pain in his back… "Why?"

"I told you not to. What do I have to do to make you listen?" Canada had plunged a small fruit knife into his clone's back. "Now get America down from there."

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU!?"

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DECIDE THAT!"

"BUT I WANT YOU FOR MYSELF! I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN YOU'RE WITH HIM!"

"GET HIM DOWN!"

"They're gonna kill eachother… What do I do?" America felt dizzy, but still tried to get the syringes out of his body and get unstuck from his unfortunate position. "Stop it."

"If you don't listen to me I'll have no other choice but to kill you." Canada said boldly, taking the knife out of his clone's back and licking the blood. "Now get him down from there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Belarus-like brothers… I think he really is Belarus's reincarnation… Should I be scared? I'm going to wear my Russia scarf and listen to the song Matryoshka…**

**I feel bad for my little sister Latvia…**

Manada backed away. "No… Mattie… You can't do this." Manada hit the tree, feeling America's leg on his shoulder.

"How do you like being cornered?" America said, still shaking and dizzy. "I hope you get what's coming to you…" He fell from the tree to the grass, heavily and asleep.

"What did you inject him with? You said those needles were full of something that would make him sleep. But it looks like he just had a seizure." Canada said, lifting up America's body. "You cut him up so bad… It'll take hours to stitch him up…"

"In the end, he's the only thing you pay attention to?" Manada got up, taking one more siringe out of his pocket and hiding it in the palm of his hand.

"You hurt him when I ordered you not to. I'm gonna put him back in his room and stitch him up. He's gonna need a lot of attention." Canada put the knife in his pocket, carrying America with whatever strength he had. "You've caused me a lot of problems. Just stay there until I get back."

Suddenly a gun shot sounded off, Manada feeling intence pain in his gut. When he looked down, the bullet had went through his stomach and exited through his back. Blood stained his already red and bloodstained clothes, the white maple leaves on his hoodie turning red as well. He looked up at the sky, then at one of the house's windows. France had a shot gun… And there was a polar bear with the Canadian flag?

"GO CANADA!" The bear seemed to shout.

"Hey, he actually remembered my name…" Canada smiled as he went through the door of his house, Manada still standing outside having been shot.

Manada was full of rage, scratching his head like a madman consumed by his instanty. He ran to the door of the house, jumping Canada. "You liar!"

Canada thought he heard something crack, but ignored it, fighting off his clone while trying to protect America. "Relax."

"No, I'm not!" Manada dug the siring into Canada's arm, injecting everything into it.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I could never kill you Mattie… All this time I just wanted you to love me. You've become someone different. I don't even recognize you anymore!"

"You've snapped."

"So have you, but you don't realize it!" Manada shouted. "That cute innocent façade is a lie, isn't it?! You act that way so people can help you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Canada kicked America aside, not out of hate or anger, but out of hoping he wouldn't get hurt. "Leave me alone!"

"Matthieu!" France appeared with Kumajiro, both becoming disgusted with the stench America was leaving.

"Fix America please!" Canada shouted, Manada pushing him against the hardwood floor. "Nevermind me, JUST GO!"

So France and Kumajiro did so, taking America back to the guest bedroom.

"What did you inject me with?" Canada asked, feeling weak.

"I made an aphrodisiac myself. Don't worry, you won't feel any pain."

"It's hot…" Canada panted. "It's boiling hot… You bastard, did you do this?"

"Whoa, it's having a different effect on you." Manada got a slight nosebleed after watching his original's face turn red and pant heavily. "Holy shit, it's so cute…"

"What are you saying you ass?!" Canada's shirt was taken off for him, his belt turned into foot restraints, his jeans into a carpet on the tiled floor.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this…" Manada said, touching Canada's curl gently and watching him squirm. "Hey, it does act as a g-spot…"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"Liar…" Manada licked the curl, listening to Canada's moaning. "How is it?"

"I don't want you. I wanted America to be my first time…" Canada, too weak to move had to suffer when Manada reached into his underwear, taking out the semi-hard that was there. "Please stop it…"

"This is what I want. This is what you can have if you choose me over America!" He smiled. Something Canada noted was that this smile was different from the other times. "If you go back to being the old Mattie… The Mattie I knew was sweet and kind. He took care of everyone even though he wasn't really paid attention to…"

"That Canada is dead."

"He's still in there!"

"NO HE'S NOT!" However he was grabbed by the hair. "Enough!"

"Not until you realize all that you've done! You've changed… You're so caught up in your own insanity you don't realize it!"

"I'm perfectly sane!"

"Yeah right." Manada gave Canada's vital regions a good squeeze, making the latter scream in pleasure and pain.

"Stop it right now!"

"I don't think so. I'm going to show you everything you could have…"


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like I'm close to making friends. Despite almost becoming snapped Canada myself, I met Elliot (who I compare to France for more reasons than one), Daniel (NOT MY LITTLE BROTHER… He's my age and reminds me of Britain), Nathaniel (Who I'm going to make cake for on Wednesday), Bob (Who isn't like China at all but is Chinese) and a lot of other nice people…**

**I hope I can see Elliot again and learn enough French to have a conversation. He's not bad looking either, another reason I compare him to France other than the fact he's French… I even made a video for both France and Elliot using the song Paris is Indeed Splendid! It's on my youtube channel 615Brooklyn!**

**This chapter of the story has some slight FranceCan. I'm normally against FranceCan, but if it was FranceSnappedCan, I could totally imagine it.**

America woke up in the guest room again, he had trouble moving his legs… Well leg… His pelvis hurt like fuck, making him ache with every movement. He saw France reading a book in a corner of the room with Mr. Kumajiro. It was an old childrens book America remember France reading to both him and Canada.

"France, what happened to Canada?"

"America, you're up…" France sighed, closing the book he was reading. "I tried to get him back but he told me not to interfere… Matthieu I mean, not the other one…"

"But why? What did Manada do to him? You're saying you don't even know?!"

"I trust my sons… He told me not to interfere because he didn't want me to get hurt… And he didn't want you to die either…"

"Mattie might still be in trouble and you're sitting here reading children's books to bears?!" America jolted out of bed, forgetting he had one leg and falling to the floor. Immediately getting up by using his bed to lean on. He hopped to the door, managing no to fall down again until he reached the wall. "I can't move like this…"

"America, I have something you can use." France opened up the closet, Mr. Kumajiro sitting in the corner of the room, still reading his book. France helped America sit down in an old wheelchair. "Canada broke his leg that one time, don't you remember?"

"Where are they?"

"Last time I checked the were in the hallway… But I heard screaming. ."

America wheeled away, searching through the hallways and locking in every room with an open door. Canada's house was big enough to be a hotel, it took him a good 45 minutes until he finally made it to one closed door. Canada's room… He pushed the door open with his chair to find Canada asleep in his bed… He looked adorable…

"Are you asleep? As long as you're still alive and you wake up, you'll be fine…" America smiled slightly, rubbing his fingers through Canada's hair.

"I never thought you'd get a chair…" America turned around slowly to find Manada behind him… No shirt… Hands covered in blood…

"What did you do?"

"I just taught France a little lesson…" He smirked. "I think he enjoyed it… He screamed so much, the way he nearly ripped up the bed sheets was something to remember."

"You raped France?"

"I had to teach him not to mess with me…" Manada pointed a lead pipe to America's head, reminding America of Russia. "Now I'll have to teach you a lesson like I did the last time… You taught me a lot about pleasuring Canada. He was filled to the brim and now he's asleep."

"No way… Not Mattie… You didn't!"

"I did… You were being taken away, giving me a good opportunity to inject the aphrodisiac inside him… He was so cute on the tiled floor. He was adorable when he finally came. It was great hearing his screaming. It's a turn on when you hear the person you're fucking scream like that…"

"You bastard…"

"Remember, you can't fight me with one leg… So just shut up and sit in that chair like a good little asshole. Mattie's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it. I already became one with him…"

"Is this really what he wants?"

"I'm doing what's best for him."

"You know that's not it!"

"So what does he want? What does he need?" Manada spat on the back of America's neck. "I know Mattie better than anyone. He just needs to rest for now. Then when he makes up I'll give him the gift of seeing your corpse in a box."

"If you keep this up you'll drive Mattie toward ruin and insanity… What he needs is someone who cares, someone to take care of him. That's what he wants. Isn't that what you'd want too?" America took the phone from the bedside table, dialing the number and putting it to his ear.

"Who the hell are you calling?" Manada lifted the pipe.

"I'm calling the person who lost their pipe." America smirked. "Knowing him, he'll be here soon."

**THE REAL SHIT WILL GO DOWN NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I learned Café Sweden was real… It's across the street from my school! I posted the picture on my Deviant art… I just got home from school and had a terrible nosebleed, in the anime world, I'd probably get hit on the head by a tsundere who thought I was a pervert! If you don't understand what I'm saying just look it up on TVtropes.**

**I might have to split this chapter up in 2 parts because I wanted it to be epic… But here we go anyway! FINALE TIME!**

_**Flashback time!**_

**July 2****nd****, 2013**

"So Ivan, you coming to my party or what? It's gonna be pretty sweet!" America had called Russia over the phone.

"No. I'm afraid I lost my pipe and I can't go anywhere without it…" Russia sighed. "I think I might've left it at Canada's house, but I'm not totally sure…"

"That's too bad. I hope you find it."

"Why were you not at Canada's party?"

"I was working… I wish I could've gone… I told him I would… I feel bad for cancelling last minute."

"You wish you can make it up to him, da?"

"Yeah…"

"Well there's nothing like vodka and warm food when you're sad. I suggest you get some."

"Thanks Russia. Bye."

_**FLASH BACK OVER!**_

"TELL ME WHO YOU CALLED!" Manada shouted, flipping the wheelchair over, making it and America fall. Kicking America in the gut and hitting his sides with the pipe. "TELL ME NOW!"

"You psycho…" America coughed blood, his sides bruised. "Wait until Mattie wakes up."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Manada held America down, covering his neck in blood, the sweat dripping from his head and onto the floor.

"I've stayed alive this far."

"You don't understand what he was trying to do, do you?"

"Who? Canada?"

"His master plan was to induce Stockholm Syndrome in you… So he'd torture you then be nice to you.. If the cycle repeated itself enough you'd appreciate the nice things about him and like him… But nothing seems to work on you…"

"I like Mattie just the way he is…"

"He's the one who came up with it… So when you think about it, we both wanted you to suffer… It's just me that wants you to die…"

"But you can't kill me knowing it'd make Mattie sad…"

Manada immediately got up. "If you think that I really will have to kill you."

"You haven't killed me so far. You must be all talk." America tried to get up, leaning on the wall and dresser for support. "If you are apart of Canada, then apart of you likes me enough not to kill me…"

"YOU'RE WRONG! I'm not… I'M MY OWN FUCKING-."

"Oh there you are…" Russia appeared, walking to Manada. "I See you have my pipe."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Russia! How could you not know who I am?"

"That's Canada's evil clone. He's Manada. He's been trying to kill me." America said.

"Oh, America, there you are. How did you loose your leg and eyes?" Russia asked

"I gauged out his eye… Come to think of it, it's been in my pocket the entire time." Manada reached into his pocket, his fingers touching something gooey. "Shit… It looks like it got squished." What used to be an eye was now white and pink goo in his hand, showing it to America and making him throw up. Russia was fine.

"So you hurt America, da? And you are Canada's evil clone?"

"What's it to you?!" Manada swung the pipe, only to have Russia get ahold of the end and pulling Manada close. "You ass!"

"You talk much too much, da? Now I have to teach you lesson…" Russia lifted the false country up, throwing him toward the closet. He walked over to his body, pipe in hand. "This is what you get for hurting my friends and taking my pipe."

"But I only did what's best for him…" Max's words cut off by his own screams of pain as he was beaten brutally with a pipe. America trying to get Canada out of bed while the beating continued. America tried to avoid the disgusting sounding screams while trying to move the sleeping body.

Finally getting him on the floor, America held him in his lap. Trying to get the wheelchair right side up (but failing to do so), he held Canada close hoping he was still just asleep.

"Hey America, I think he's really dead." Russia said almost cheerfully, helping to get the wheelchair right side up. He sat America in the chair, sitting Canada on his lap. They left the room, searching the rest of the house.

"Hey Russia, this reminds me of a horror film… You know how when you think the main villain is dead and he's waiting to kill you?"

"Da. Even Rasputin didn't die after drinking poison… He was castrated, stabbed, pierced, choked, hit, clubbed… Then he finally died when he drowned in ice… This whole thing reminds me of my beloved Anastasia…" Russia sighed.

"So you're saying Canada is Anastasia and Manada is that Rasputin guy? HEY ISN'T THAT THE RASPUTIN FROM HELLBOY!?"

"You watch too many movies America…" Russia looked at Canada's cute sleeping face. "Is he still asleep?"

"Not waking up, but he's still breathing."

"That's good."

"Hey Russia, did you ever get your pipe back?"

"It's right-." Russia coughed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" America looked behind him to find Russia's face turning pale, some drops of blood staining his cheeks and chin.

"You really thought I was dead?" Manada appeared. He'd stabbed Russia's back. "It's just like this one said: I CAN'T DIE!" He discarded Russia's body, throwing it on the floor.

"Bastard." Russia smacked the back of Manada's shins with his pipe (hidden in his sleeve).

America wheeled away as fast as possible leaving Russia to fight off Manada himself. He tried to find an empty room Manada hadn't touched when he remembered something: THE BASEMENT! So rushing to the kitchen (where the door leading to the basement was) he opened the door putting Canada on one of the steps, hoping he wouldn't fall to the bottom. Closing the door, he wheeled his way back to Russia and Manada…

"Kolkol- America, it's about time you showed up!" Russia shouted, just barely holding Manada down.

"Hey, I got an idea." America said, rolling over one of Manada's hands.

"I told you that you can't kill me!" Manada shouted, unable to reach for the siringe he was hiding in his sock because of the heavy chair and even heavier country.

"I've had enough of you hurting everyone! You've dragged more than enough people into this! I'm sick of you always insisting you know what's best for Canada!"

"And frankly I have enough of you steeling my pipe. Kolkolkol…"

"You're still all so clueless… This is his master plan in action… My cute little Canada is a genius."

"You're talking about all these stupid plans! ENOUGH!" America jumped out of his chair. "I need to teach you a lesson… I'm going to make you realize how your making everyone, including Canada suffer.

Before America could continue his pre-victory speech he heard coughing… Then a furry red figure came running down the hallway with a busted-up France fallowing behind. "Ow."

"What the hell?" America looked closely… Kumajiro was covered in… What the hell happened?

**BEFORE I GET HATE MAIL, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! I could never hurt an animal real or animated… Besides, they're so cute! Let's just say that Mr. Kumajiro is very smart and that the children's book was somewhat of a Chevok's Gun… PLUS, the next chapter will have a bloody-looking Mr. Kumajiro serving a purpose in helping our dear little Canadian! BUT ENOUGH ALMOST-SPOILERS! NEXT CHAPTER THE FINALE IS REAL! And I hope I can get my new petite Parisian at school to notice me… I hope he ate the cake I made him (French flag cake)!**


End file.
